1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Tire Pressure Monitoring System (TPMS) components and more particularly to a tool adapted for use to remove and/or install grommets on TPMS sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A “clamp-in” style TPMS sensor typically includes an enclosure mounted on the internal end of a more-or-less conventional clamp-in tire valve for disposition within the wheel/tire cavity. Typically, the enclosure houses an electronic unit comprising a battery or other power source, a pressure sensor, control electronics, a radio transmitter, and/or other sensors, components and circuitry. The entire assembly may be potted to protect the electronics from the environment. Typically, the overall size and weight are kept to a minimum and the entire enclosure is located inside the wheel drop center well, thus preventing tire fitting and tire removal problems.
Problematically, TPMS sensors, service packs, tools, and installation procedures are relatively new to the tire industry. Typically, use of new sensor grommets, nuts, valve caps and valve cores is called for when performing any tire service on a vehicle equipped with clamp-in-type TPMS sensors. As a result, the most time consuming portion of TPMS service involves removal and replacement of TPMS sensor sealing components, and the installation of new TPMS service pack componentry, which includes a rubber grommet disposed at the base of the valve stem. This grommet is typically adapted to be pulled tight, such as by a nut disposed on the valve stem outside the wheel, to seal against the inside edge of a wheel through-hole. Conventionally, metal tools, such as side cutters or diagonal wire cutters have been used to cut the grommets off of the stems. Use of such tools, or cutting of the grommet using a knife or the like, can damage the sensor's valve stem, particularly if the stem is made from a relatively soft metal, such as aluminum, or other relatively soft material. Removal of TPMS sensor stem grommets by hand also creates a risk of personal injury and/or damage to the sensor through manual manipulation of the sensor by gripping of the sensor enclosure.